


Carolina (Such a Good Girl)

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Antis DNI, F/M, SMUT HAHAHAHA, inspired by the h@rry styles song, its ranboo x reader, mirror soulmate au where u can walk thru, or do idc bc its sexy, pinkieinnit, this actually isnt tntbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How come you never join me? You could always come over and dance with me, it'd be fun to teach you." Her smile slips into a smirk. "Unless you're scared."Ranboo laughs silently and shakes his head. "As if. I would destroy you," he says playfully but with a seductive voice. He catches himself. He knows he isn’t talking dancing anymore, and he’s hoping that she wasn’t either.--Or, I'm horny and wrote a Ranboo x Reader fic, but the reader is named Carolina.
Relationships: Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Carolina (Such a Good Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by the lovely @pogsaturn !!

He’d see her in mirrors every time he walked down the hallway. She’d be dancing in her room, feeling the energy and sunlight all around her, her limbs flowing and moving around. She seemed so fun, so unattainable, and so good. Sometimes she’d be dancing around in her room after a shower, either with a towel wrapped around her frame or just flat-out nude, as she bounced around with glee. She never actually went to see him voluntarily, but he knew she felt him watching her all the time. At the latest hours of the night, sometimes he’d hear her moans and quiet cries as she fingered herself so gently because she thought she’d break herself. Her hips would thrust up whenever she traveled deeper into herself, silently wishing someone else was touching her. Her body was substantially smaller than his. He stood at the height of 6’6 and she was 5’4, at her best. Sometimes when she was dancing, she’d have her white boots with the heels on. She never tripped; she was graceful with every movement and every sway of her hips, kick of the foot, and a nod of the head.

  


He wanted her so badly. He wanted his hands to travel her body as her own hands did. He wanted to twirl her whilst they danced together, groove with the music they listened to together, to become one with each other. He wanted to play with her hair while she rested on his lap, as they listened to a new vinyl she had bought, or have her sit on his lap as he was streaming.

  


But what he wanted to do to her, in her soft and plush bed, was different.

  


On a warm February evening, she’s dancing in her room again, to a Harry Styles song. Ranboo watches her, but she suddenly stops. "I know you're watching me."

  


His eyes widen, then he starts to smirk. "You’re a pretty good dancer." He says, looking Carolina up and down.

  


She smiles. "Thanks. But how come you never join me? You could always come over and dance with me, it'd be fun to teach you." Her smile slips into a smirk. "Unless you're scared."

  


Ranboo laughs silently and shakes his head. "As if. I would destroy you," he says playfully but with a seductive voice. He catches himself. He knows he isn’t talking dancing anymore, and he’s hoping that she wasn’t either.

  


"Oh, yeah? Destroy me, you say?" She scoffs. "There's been plenty of opportunities for you to do that, pretty boy." She walks closer to the mirror. "I know you want to fuck me when you hear me touch myself. I know you want to taste me on your tongue. So why haven't you done it already?" She sticks her hand into the mirror, reaching out for the brunette boy's own hand. "You  _ could  _ do it now."

  


Ranboo grabs her wrist tightly. "Don’t tease me, baby." He walks into the mirror, his hand still roughly griping hers. As soon as he’s on the other side, he pulls her close so that their noses are almost touching. He licks his lips. "Not so cocky now,  _ hm _ ?"

  


She's on her toes, looking into his eyes. She already feels the wetness pooling in her panties. Her heartbeat's sped up and the throbbing in her core is impossible to ignore. "I guess not," she says, as her hand travels to Ranboo's grey sweatpants, beginning to palm over the obvious tent that's in his pants. "Guess you'll have to set me straight."

  


Ranboo’s breath goes shaky. "Who said you could touch, baby? So fucking desperate for it, aren’t you? You want me to pound into you, careless if I’m hurting you or not." His cock is semi-hard from just picturing it. He’s been waiting to fuck this girl forever. He knows her name is Carolina from having overheard conversations between her and her friends. She just doesn’t know what  _ his  _ real name is.

  


She smiles and palms his bulge. "You could never hurt me. And I know you want this as much as I do. We're soulmates, Ranboo." Her hand continues palming the boy, and he groans in response. The twinkle in her eye tells him she's not too pure to entirely corrupt, but she's up for anything.

  


He tilts her head up with his pointer finger and thumb so that they’re making eye contact. She looks like a cute puppy. "Fuck," he says breathlessly as he leans in and kisses her. They stumble over to her bed and he pushes her down so he’s on top of her. He pulls away. "Take your top off," he says sternly.

  


She slips it off and tosses it on the floor, eager for him to start worshipping her body. She has no bra underneath, and her breasts are the most beautiful thing Ranboo has ever seen. His head dips down to start kissing and biting at her neck, giving her a plethora of marks to show off to all her friends. His hand reaches for her right breast, pinching and rolling her nipple around as she moans in pleasure.

  


He slowly starts to kiss further and further down, still fondling her tits. He continues until he reaches her v-line, and there, he stops and starts taking off her sweatpants. "Is this okay darling?"

  


She nods quickly. "More than okay." She lifts her hips up and he slips them off. There's only one thing in the way now. Her panties. He decides they aren't worth taking his time for, and rips them off her body, the damp piece of clothing being discarded on the floor. His fingers travel to her slick folds and drag through the most sensitive parts of her. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she can't wait for him to start, so she bucks her hips up into his touch. But something’s wrong. He snaps her hips down back onto the bed.

  


"Don’t be such a desperate slut. Do you think I’d just eat you out without making you beg? Oh, baby girl, you are so cute," he says before going back to kissing her thighs, getting closer and closer but never close enough. She feels his hot breath linger over her core, just begging the stars that he finally dives in and devours her like a sweet dessert.

  


Her pussy is absolutely dripping, and she's begging for some kind of attention. She doesn't want to have to beg for it, but she knows that's the only way to do anything about it. "Ranboo..." she mutters. "Please."

  


"Darling,  _ ‘please’ _ what? I don’t know what you want unless you tell me.." he smirks, knowing exactly what she wants.

  


"Please, I want your mouth... your hands... all of you. I want it so bad."

  


"Good girl.." Ranboo mutters as he starts to graze his tongue against Carolina’s wet pussy. His tongue feels amazing to Carolina. Her small, quiet moans fill her bedroom, and her head is thrown back into the pillow behind her. Ranboo's tongue explores her heat, lapping up at the wetness that had cultivated. She tastes like strawberries, the sweetness making him crave even more of her. Carolina lets out a particularly louder moan as his nose brushes over her clit. Her hands travel to his brown hair, her fingers tugging on the locks as he devours her. He starts to take her clit into his mouth licking and sucking, while he holds her hips down. He loves the pretty noises and whimpers she makes as he glides his tongue softly over her throbbing clit, it sounds lovelier than the music playing in the background. The  _ mm’s, ah’s  _ and  _ fuck’s  _ egg Ranboo on, making him fuck her with his tongue harshly, but she doesn’t feel full quite yet.

  


He grazes his tongue to her clit. Ranboo brings his hand off from where he has subconsciously been laying it on Carolina’s thigh. He circles her entrance with his pointer finger. “P-please,” she whines.

  


He chuckles deeply, his mouth unlatching from her clit. "I heard you the first time, baby girl. Patience now, you understand." She nods her head slowly and anticipates for Ranboo to continue sucking on her clit, but instead, a finger prods at her entrance, collecting the slick dripping from her, and rubs between her folds. “You’re so desperate and wet.. dirty slut. But just for me right? Is this pretty cunt all mine?” He removes his head from between her legs and hovers above her face, still touching her pussy. 

  


His fingers begin to slide into her entrance. "S' why the universe made us soulmates, baby." H kisses her with passion. "It knew," he smiles against her lips. "You'd be my perfect, little slut." Carolina moans loudly as Ranboo finally pushes his finger in, going all the way to the base of his finger. He begins pumping slowly and hears Carolina's breath become quicker.

  


“Aw, does that feel good princess?” he asks in a fake-pitiful voice. He adds another finger into her twitching hole, starting to scissor her. Ranboo is so fucking hard it hurts. He wants to roughly fuck Carolina until he makes her his personal cum dump; wants to see his cum dripping out of Carolina’s perfect cunt.

  


She can't help but moan as the pain turns into pleasure. Ranboo's skilled fingers end up finding a bundle of sensitive nerves, and she screams in pleasure. She bucks her hips up and he doesn't bother to push them back down, knowing that her being this pleasured means he's in control. He begins to aim his wrist in that direction until she's thrashing around. "Ranboo! 'M gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking cum!" He pulls his fingers out of her and she gasps. "The only place you're cumming is on my fucking cock, princess."

  


Tears are streaming down Carolina’s face from the pleasure and edging. “Oh, baby... it’s okay,” he says adjusting himself so his bulge is pressing against her. He aligns his cock with her needy hole. “You want this, right?” he inquires softly, not wanting to hurt the girl.

  


She nods her head quickly. "It's all I’ve been thinking about ever since I saw you." Ranboo smiles at her and places a kiss on her lips, the softest one he's given her so far. He finally pushes into her slowly, making sure she isn't in any extreme pain, and then bottoms out inside of her. He groans, her tight heat enveloping his large cock. "Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good around my cock."

  


She hisses; she’s never had anyone as big as Ranboo. Carolina starts to move her hips, trying to feel more of him, “Move please.. F-fuck..” Carolina pants out, tightening around his cock.

  


He begins to move his hips slowly, then speeds up into snapping his hips against hers. Every whimper and moan that escapes from her mouth, gives him inspiration, and he aims for her g-spot. When he finds it, she almost screams.

  


Her hand flies to her mouth, wanting to suppress the noises she’s trying so hard not to let out. “Yes, Ranboo, fuck!  _ Ohmygod,  _ oh fuck. It feels so good!” Carolina is so embarrassingly close.

  


Her arms wrap around him, her nails leaving angry red trails down his back. Her bed is rutting against the wall, and Ranboo's thrusting is relentless. The knot in her stomach is getting tighter and tighter. "Ranboo, oh my god, please, I’m gonna cum!"

  


Ranboo kisses down her neck and bites at her collarbone. "Go ahead, baby. Cum on my cock." She releases with a pornographic moan and cums all over Ranboo's dick. He isn't too near to cumming himself, though. “Fuck, princess, you’re so good for me.” He keeps thrusting at the same pace. She’s sweating and panting, coming down from her high. “Ranboo...” She doesn’t have the energy to move, and she doesn’t want to. Carolina wants to be his little cockslut, she wants to pleasure him and make him cum.

  


The sensation begins to overwhelm and pleasure Carolina, and her body feels like it's on fire. Ranboo's thrusts get more shallow and sloppier, and he's so fucking close to cumming. So close to finally being able to watch his cum drip from out of her perfect cunt. With a couple more thrusts, Ranboo goes over the edge, releasing his load into Carolina with a long grunt. "Oh, fuck yeah, that's my pretty little cumdump," Ranboo says, panting. "What do you say, baby girl?"

Carolina whimpers. "Thank you for cumming in me..."

  


Ranboo smirks. "You’re welcome, baby." He kisses her once more and pulls out of her. "We aren't done yet, baby. I want you to cum one more time. Can you do that for me?"

  


Carolina nods her head. "Of course I can."

  


Ranboo begins licking and biting at her neck. "Good girl," he praises. He's already hard again. How couldn't he be? With this sight in front of him?

  


“Such a good girl.”


End file.
